A real family
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: He found out the truth and is finding his way in life. Though what he finds might be crazier than he expected, with kingpins and crazy blue haired bastards. This has been rolling around in my head for a while, sorry its short.. Starts off with my oc, then adds all the crazy awesome people I love... Ahem, we love. Yaoi, duh. Grimm ichi, gin shiro oc
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is new, well, any story I put up is new. I don't know how long it'll take me to update (actually write the rest). Ya know, work and adult things. Hope you like it. *salute* kenni-bun bun**

He was different, he knew he was, factually of course. He was staring out his window, wishing he could leave. This wasn't his home. He could feel it in his bones.

His name was Gerard, just Gerard, he didn't want to use those people's name. The people, Jake and Sarah gidds were his parents, though they didn't act it. They hated him since he was born.

It was raining, hard. For some reason the rain made him feel as though he was missing something. He always felt a deep sadness and a deep longing and joy. Gerard guessed it added to his weirdness.

He heard a soft noise and decided to see what it was. Slowly walking to his door, it burst open. It was Jake. Gerard scowled. "What do you want Jake?" He said in a soft voice, it didn't resemble his 'father's' at all.

Jake gave him an unbothered look. " apparently you're eighteen now, so get the fuck out."

On the inside Gerard was ecstatic, but he was still a little hurt. "So you hate me so much, you can't even give me time to get my shit together?" He scoffed. "Fine, I'll leave. I don't want to stay here any longer anyway."

Before he could even turn the whole way around, Jake pushed him. " ungrateful little freak. I'm glad you aren't our real kid."

Gerard stilled, wasn't theirs? " I'm adopted? " he asked from the floor.

Jake laughed a harsh and mocking laugh. " more like stolen. We tried ta sell ya off, but no one wanted a freak. Couldn't give ya back, the whole getting arrested thing, so we kept ya. Unfortunately. Now since you're eighteen we can kick ya the fuck out." At that half assed explanation Jake left.

Gerard was stunned, he slowly got up and packed his things. Once that was done he fixed his hair. It was waist length with three dreadlocks on the right side. One of the ways he should have known he wasn't related to those people was the color of his hair, it was mint green. He put it into a messy bun with the dreadlocks down.

But when all you have is horrible 'parents', you don't really point out the differences. So, saddened yet happy, he walked to the front door.

Before he left though, he needed answers. Still facing the door, he spoke. "Who are they?"

Sarah made an appearance. She shrugged, " apparently you're dad's a kingpin in Japan, sos-something. Here." She threw a wad of cash at him. " should be enough to get you to karakura from here, it's the least we could do."

Gerard smiled minutely, Sarah was always nicer than Jake, not completely but still. He pocketed the cash and left. Hailing a cab, he went to the airport. He had a family to find, a real one hopefully.

Watching the city go by, he spoke again. "Auf wiedersehen deutschland, warte meiner familie fur mich in Japan."

 **An: this has been trying to escape my crazy maze of a mind forever, my oc didn't want to decided if they were gonna be a Gisella or Gerard.**

 **Translation, "Goodbye Germany, my family's waiting for me in Japan."**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:OK, this chapter is still following Gerard, I'm gonna do the other characters in the next chapters. One big reveal in this one guys! Next chapter's gonna have my spirit animal, the pervy kissy(kisuke). Shout out to the person who gives me life and inspiration, spunky-buns!**

 **(Translation: *fuck) *salute* till next time bun-buns.**

Japan was a strange place. Gerard felt as though he was through the looking glass. He walked the streets of karakura, fascinated. He expected the small town to be, well, smaller and quant. But, it wasn't at all. There were drug dealers and prostitutes on the sidewalks.

It wasn't like in the movies, skeletal girls offering to blow you for a hit. No, these girls were normal looking. Whoever ran the prostitution ring cared for their girls. The dealers on the other hand, some looked like average joes, while others looked like the thugs they thought they were. He laughed at one man who literally waddled, his pants were so far down.

He found an inn that was in his price range, he'd spent a pretty penny for that ticket. He planned to try and find out at least the names of the people running the town. But, today he would sleep, jet lag was a bitch that laughed at your pain. Sighing, he flopped down on the kind of comfortable bed and went to sleep, dreaming of his **real** family.

The next day Gerard woke hating the sun. "Stupid sun and it's bright ass." He grumbled some more curse words in German.

He rolled out of bed, literally, landing on the floor in a heap of sheets and mint hair. "Scheiße!"* He untangled himself and zombie walked to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he stared into space. He needed new clothes, the ones he had were, not him.

After combing out the birds nest that was his hair, he just said 'fuck it' and put it in a pony tail. That accomplished, he tried to find an outfit that he didn't completely hate. That was hard seeing that it was all overly baggy pants and shirts. _They_ didn't let him wear tighter clothes.

It took Gerard all of ten minutes to find a clothing store. He walked in and gravitated towards the women's section, he always liked the cute outfits. He tried on a lot of dresses, skirts, the works. Satisfied, he bought a whole new wardrobe, men's clothes included.

Back in his room, he changed into a form fitting black skirt, a black long sleeved shirt with the shoulders out, and a pair of black stiletto pumps. He felt….like himself. Everything fit like a glove and you wouldn't think he was a he at all. Well, technically he wasn't. Gerard was Hermaphrodite, not all male and not all female either. That's why _they_ hated him. He loved himself for him, he wasn't a freak.

'Well that's enough feels for me' he thought to himself. He mused his hair and left the hotel, he would get answers tonight.

As soon as he stepped out of the inn he was hit on. It was good for his self esteem, and for his ego. He walked with a sway in his hips. 'I look good' he thought.

Passing an alley, he heard an argument.

"I'm not giving you my money Trent, Dante's my pimp, not you!" A woman yelled.

"I didn't ask bitch!"

That didn't sound good. He peeked around the corner and saw the man, Trent, hacking the lady up against the brick wall. Gerard walked into the alley and tapped Trent on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me. Can you not do that? It's not nice to hurt a lady" he smiled a menacing smile.

Trent looked at Gerard with disgust. "I don't need another bitch trying to tell me what to do, beat it."

Pouting, Gerard kicked a rock. He sighed. "looks like I'll have to hurt you. I usually don't like violence, but for you I'll make an exception."

Both Trent and the woman looked at Gerard strangely before Trent abruptly laughed. "You, hurt me?" He wheezed. "Yea right. Like I said, beat it."

"Please leave miss, I'll just give him the money." The woman pleaded.

Gerard frowned and pressed a pressure point on Trent's shoulder. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. "There, now are you ok miss?"

With wide eyes the woman nodded quickly. "W-who are you?"

"Nobody important." Gerard started to leave when the woman grabbed his wrist. "Uh, yes?"

"Is there anything I can give you, you know, for helping me?" She wasn't looking at him.

He thought about it. Maybe she had answers. "Do you know any names?"

She tilted her head a little in thought. "Like what kind of names?"

"Names of important people in this town, the bad people."

"Oh honey, you don't want to know those people. Trust me, I work for one of them. Well, they all aren't that bad, but you're young. "

He shook his head. "I need to know names and where to find them."

She sighed. "Well, the big guns around here are Yamamoto, kisuke, sosuke, and jin. Out of everyone, stay away from jin, he's bad news."

"How can I get to them?"

"that's a whole different universe honey. You're an outsider, no one's gonna trust you. You can try and go to kisuke, he's the go between for everyone." She took out a cigarette and lit it. "He's got a little shop a few blocks from here, he might talk to you. You'll know it when you see it."

Gerard smiled. "Thanks…?"

"Harley."

"Thanks Harley. I hope to see you around." He waved to her and took off. He needed to talk to this kisuke, maybe he knew his family.

 **An: *sigh* can't do the line break thingy on here, no computer, just my trusty phone. Kinda short but, hey. But, I'm proud of myself for coming up with this so fast! *high fives self* nailed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: whew, got it. That's three down and i don't know how many to go. I think Gerard's character is coming along good. Enjoy bun-buns! Next chapter is a flashback, yay! *salute***

When Gerard made it to the shop he paused at the door. Harley was right, he knew it when he saw it. You don't really see a shoten everyday, well that's what he thought. It had Shoji doors and everything.

He was nervous, who knows if this kisuke guy wasn't crazy? He took a deep breath and moved the door to the side. As soon as he stepped in he was surprised once again. "A candy shop?" Well, that was weird. No one was around either. "I totally don't feel like I'm about to get murdered."

As soon as those words left Gerard's mouth a little girl popped up. She had black hair in pigtails with two pieces of hair in her face. "Can I help you?" She spoke in a shy and timid way.

Shuffling from foot to foot, Gerard focused. "I'm looking for a man named kisuke, is he here?"

"I'll be right back."

Gerard tried to stay calm, he really did, but it's hard when you don't know who you just asked for. A minute later a man in a forest green linen shirt and a matching green and white striped bucket hat came to greet him. This man was, strange. "Are you kisuke?"

The man immediately pulled out a….fan? Yup, a fan. "Why yes I am. Who might you be miss?"

'Why do I just want to junk punch him?' Gerard thought. He shook that away and stuck out his hand. "Um, I'm actually a he, and my name is Gerard."

After correcting kisuke on his gender, the man got a very, perverse look in his eye. He clapped his hands. "Oh, you must be answering my ad!"

"Ad?"

He nodded with a creepy smile. "Yes, 'man seeking man dressed as woman for work'. I'm excited to say the least."

Taking a step back, Gerard attempted to leave. "Yeeeeea, not what I'm here for. And why do I feel like 'work' is some creepy shit?" He turned around and ran into a wall. Eyes closed he felt around. "This wall is warm." When he opened his eyes he saw a tall man with the coolest mustache.

"Boss, is this the lab rat?"

Kisuke chuckled. "No tessai, he's not a lab rat." His face got confused. "I actually don't know why he's here."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did this meaty ass dude call me a lab rat? Oh hell no."

Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face, hiding his grin. "Tessai is just kidding. Let's sit and you can tell me what you need gigi-kins."

Warily sitting, Gerard steeled himself. "I'm looking for my family and I heard you know a lot of things."

Kisuke shook his head. "I may know things, but I'm not a private detective. You should find some-"

Gerard interrupted him. "No, you don't understand. I need to find them, and someone told me you were a go between for the kingpins here. You have to know." He knew he sounded desperate, but ask him if he cared.

The shopkeeper sighed. "That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm going to know your folks. Go to the cops." Kisuke started to get up but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back at Gerard, the boy's eyes were tearing up.

"Please." Gerard pleaded, It was soft and sounded broken.

Kisuke couldn't say no to that face. He sat down and waited for Gerard to continue.

Gerard wiped some runaway tears and composed himself. "Well, I just found out that the people who raised me, horribly at that, aren't my parents. They kicked me out literally two days ago, and told me some half assed explanation. Sarah, my 'mom', said that my dad is some big shot kingpin here, sos-something." He sighed. "That's about all I know. Is that enough?"

Kisuke was speechless, which was something that didn't happen often. "Gigi-kins, I think i know who your family is." The man started mumbling to himself. "How could I not see it? They look just alike, well, except for the hair and eyes." He smiled. "They'll be happy."

This was weird. "Um, what was that about my eyes? Kinda all I heard."

Kisuke looked up surprised. "Oh, it's just they're different, your right eye is completely blue and the left one is a mix between brown and blue. A mix between both of your parents."

That made Gerard feel amazing. "So, who are they? Is my mom pretty, is my dad a really bad guy?"

The shopkeeper stopped Gerard before he kept rambling. "Slow down there gigi-kins, one question at a time."

Gerard took a deep breath, talking that fast took a lot out of him. "OK, who are they?"

While tessai sat tea down for them, kisuke talked. "Your dad's name is sosuke aizen and he isn't a really bad guy. He's actually my best friend, but he won't admit it." He laughed. "Your mom was someone I knew from a long time ago, her name is Gerda jeagerjaques. And you have a brother too, a twin to be exact, grimmjow."

The boy's eyes were wide with amazement, a twin brother? "Wow, can I meet them?"

"Maybe tomorrow, but it's getting late and I need to get in touch with your dad. Go and get some sleep and come back here tomorrow. OK?"

Gerard nodded excitedly, he'd finally meet his family. He hoped they were nice people, well, besides the whole dad being a gangster thing.

His walk back to the inn was a blur, thoughts of his family on his mind. He had the best sleep of his life that night. Tomorrow was the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nineteen years ago…**_

 _Sosuke aizen was a lonely man, he only trusted certain people. He was fixing his meal when he heard his front door open. He sighed, only one person was dumb enough to break into his home._

 _Without turning around he spoke, "Why do you always break in kisuke? You know I could shoot you and get away with it."_

 _Kisuke laughed. "It's not breaking in if I have a key, plus you love me too much to kill me."_

 _Sosuke waved a hand. "That's what you think. Anyway sit, you know I always make extra for you."_

 _Kisuke sat at the table and waited like a good child for his food. He_ _ **loved**_ _sosuke's cooking. "See, love." They didn't speak during, one going over his life while the other watched his friend closely. Kisuke knew what was bothering his long time friend, and he had a solution._

 _Once they were done kisuke decided to tell sosuke his idea. "Sosuke, I have this idea and I want you to listen to it."_

 _Sosuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? By all means, do tell."_

 _Kisuke took a deep breath. "Well, I know you want kids-"_

 _Sosuke interrupted him. "Adoption is out of the question."_

 _Kisuke sighed. "Not what I was going to say." He pinched the bridge of his nose, his friend was a little frustrating. "Like I was saying, I know you want children. I wasn't going to suggest adoption, you don't just want a kid to love, you want blood. So, you should find a kind of surrogate."_

" _Surrogate? You want me to find a woman who would be willing to practically give me half of her DNA,_ _ **and**_ _bare my child or children? Did I miss anything?"_

 _Kisuke leaned back in his chair. "Not really. Well, also one who won't try to take you for all you've got in the process." He gave a satisfied smile._

 _Sosuke chuckled. " yes, we wouldn't want that. And I have a feeling you know of a woman."_

 _Kisuke gave a sly smirk. " I might. She's an old friend of mine from thousands of years ago, you know being old and all. She has money, so she won't hit you with child support. And she owes me a favor."_

" _A favor that constitutes owing you her first born child? What are you Satan?"_

 _Completely ignoring sosuke's jab at him, kisuke kept going. " she's smart, beautiful, and ruthless when needed. I don't think she'll mind having a kid though, might even let you have full custody. What do you say sosuke?"_

 _Sighing, he thought it over. He did want a child, and if his friend said the woman was trustworthy, why not? Mind made up, he nodded. "But, I need to meet her first, and we'll do this a different way that's not traditional. Vaginas…. Unnerve me." He shuddered. "What's her name?"_

 _Beaming, kisuke pulled out his phone and began to text his friend. "Gerda."_

 _Within ten minutes, kisuke had finished his conversation with Gerda. "She said she'll do it as long as she can stay in Germany during. Also, you can have full custody, and she doesn't need your money, her words not mine."_

 _Smiling minutely, sosuke nodded. "Then we have a deal. I'll do periodical check-ups with her too. Give her my number, the burner phone, and we'll set things in motion."_

 _Within a month Gerda was pregnant and sosuke was expecting twins. He would have his family, finally._


	5. Chapter 5

**An: what's this? Another chapter from a different point of view? I have no life lol. Just like with once, most of this was done at work. Look at me multitasking.**

Aizen was sitting in his office when his phone rang. That wasn't uncommon, what was uncommon was that it was his burner phone. Only one person had that number, well two, but still. Staring quizzically at the unknown number he answered it. "Who is this and what do you want?"

The line was silent for a while. "It's been a long time suke-kun!" The voice answered cheerfully.

He knew that voice, Even that horrendous nickname. "It has been kisuke. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Kisuke chuckled. "Still pretending not to love me suke-kun?" He tsked. "No one likes a pretender."

Aizen smirked. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just have a surprise for you and grimmy."

"I hope this is not one of your more, perverted, surprises."

Kisuke rushed to amend himself. "No, no it's not." His voice took on a more serious tone. "It's a good one. But, I think it would be best to see it in person. Can I bring it tomorrow? "

That was slightly strange, the shopkeeper was barely serious. "Yes. You should know that I have a meeting tomorrow though, all the boys will be here. Will that be a problem?"

"That's fine, they'd find out at one point sooner or later." So he was back to being cheery? "Will berry and yuki be there?"

"Yes ichigo and shiro will be in attendance. And if they hear you call them that I'm sure they'll hit you."

Aizen could hear the pout in kisuke's words. "They're always so mean to their kissy. You would think they didn't love me."

Aizen shook his head. "You and these nicknames, they'll be the death of you."

"Don't act like you don't like it suke-kun. Now get back to ruling the underworld, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aizen smiled minutely, just a quirk or his lips. "Yes, we'll see you tomorrow." They ended the call and aizen could say he was actually looking forward to the next day.

Grimmjow woke up grumpy, he didn't want to leave his blanket cocoon. He rolled around in his bed for a while, still not wanting to leave it. He finally gave a giant sigh and unfurled himself like a butterfly. 'Sexy ass butterfly.' He thought to himself.

After he did his morning routine, he went about his day like usual. It was around three o'clock when he remembered he had to go to a gang meeting. "I see those assholes everyday, why I gotta see 'em now?"

As if hearing his thoughts, his best friend gin popped up next to him, his eyes closed with a wide smile. "Mah mah Grimm, I'd think ya didn't like me talkin' like ya do."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You're one of the only people I can stand here gin."

Gin fake frowned. "That don' sound like like ta me. So mean." They spent the rest of their walk in silence. It was always like that going to a meeting. When they entered aizens office everyone was there, nnoitora, yammy, ulquiorra, ichigo, and the bane of grimmjows existence, shiro. Grimmjow and shiro didn't get along that well.

As soon as grimmjow stepped into the room shiro pounced on him. Shiro frowned when grimmjow just groaned, gold on black eyes confused. "Fer a kitty, ya got bad reflexes. Don' he gin?"

Gin giggled at the scene. "Now ya know Grimm ain't a cat koi, get off 'im." Shiro frowned but did as he was told, he even helped grimmjow up.

Grimmjow grumbled about psycho twins and boyfriends that don't help as he sat down. "Why ya let 'im do that ta me berry?" Grimmjow whined to ichigo.

Ichigo just snickered at his boyfriend, he always got a good laugh when shiro and grimmjow were in the same room. "Cause its fun?", Ichigo asked innocently. When he just got a hurt scowl he apologized. "Sorry Grimm, but you know how shiro gets."

The convention ended when aizen came into his office and sat down at his desk. "Hello everyone, I would like to start the meeting, but someone is stopping by." Who? Grimmjow was excited and pissed at the same time. first that meant something fun would happen, but at the same time the meeting would take even longer.

There was a knock on the door, but before aizen opened his mouth kisuke barged in. "Hello, hello. I see everyone is here. Are you all excited for my surprise?" When he only got surprised and blank stares, kisuke pouted. "Tough crowd."

Across the room aizen sighed. He waved his hand in a 'go on' motion. "Please get on with it kisuke."

Kisuke smiled and poked his head out of the for, some of the people in the room could hear him talking to someone. He turned around with a beaming smile and his hand leading in a girl. "Everyone, this is Gerard." Never mind, it was a guy.

Shiro raised his hand and waited to be called on, when kisuke pointed to him he spoke. "So why do he look jus like kitty but," he waved his hand a little. "Differen'?"

While shiro asked that, aizen and grimmjow both had on an expression that was a mix between confusion and surprise. And if possible, kisuke's smile got bigger. "That's because Gerard here is grimmjow's long lost brother and suke-kuns son. Amazing isn't it?"

Gerard pulled on kisuke's shirt sleeve to get his attention. "Kisuke, is the blue haired one my brother, and the guy with the glasses my dad?" The boy spoke with a clear German accent. When kisuke nodded, Gerard walked over to grimmjow since he was the closest. He stuck out his hand, "Hi, its nice to finally meet you mein bruder." Grimmjow numbly shook the offered limb, dazed. Next, Gerard walked up to the desk and hugged aizen, he didn't know why he did it, he just did. "Papa."

It was silent for a while, that is until you could hear the blowing of two distinct noses. When aizen looked up he saw gin and kisuke hugging each other and blowing their noses. "So beautiful!" Gin sobbed, kisuke just nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: ugh, i feel like shit. My life force is draining, so if this chapter isn't as good (it kinda feels like it) blame that. I hate being prone to sore throats. Wrote this on the 12th**

Once gin and kisuke finished their emotional breakdown grimmjow said the only thing he could. "The fuck?" He wiped a hand down his face, "So ya tellin' me that mint chocolate chip here is my twin?" He turned to aizen. "How long have ya been looking for him, eighteen years? And now he just pops up? Smells funny ta me."

At that aizen gave Gerard a wary and guarded look. "Grimmjow is right. We don't know if you are who you say you are. You could have just gotten plastic surgery to look like him."

Everyone expected a blow up from the boy, what they got was not it. "You're right. I could just be an imposter trying to weasel my way into your family." He gave a sad yet understanding look to both, "I can't really prove that I'm not though, can i?"

Kisuke hugged Gerard to his chest in a protective manner, "Don't think that way gigi-kins!" He sent an evil glare to aizen. "You are who **I** said you are. You wouldn't be in this office, let alone alive, if you were a fake."

Gerard took his face out of kisukes linen shirt and he gave the shopkeeper a blank look. "Did you steal my DNA and experiment on it?"

Kisuke chuckled nervously at that. "Why gigi-kins, I don't know what you mean." He could see the intent to harm in Gerards eyes.

"You did didn't you? One day, **one** day you know me, and what do you do? Experiment on me!" The boy got close to kisuke, making sure every word was whispered. "Do you wanna die?"

Kisuke scrambled away from the hostile teen, deciding to hide behind aizen. "Why are your sons so aggressive suke-kun?"

"No one likes to be experimented on!", Everyone shouted in unison.

Aizen held in a laugh at kisukes pout. "They're right you know. And since you obviously invaded the child's rights studying his DNA, and his reaction to you solidified that he is indeed my son. Now, can we start this meeting?" Everyone settled down and took their seats, well everyone except Gerard.

"Uhhh, I don't know where to sit." Aizen couldn't even exhale before gin and shiro sat Gerard down between them. "I guess I'll sit here then. Um, who're you?"

Shiro leaned in close on Gerards left, "He's pretty jus' like kitty ain't he gin?"

Gin did the same on his right, "He is. Yer eyes are kinda funky though, like my koi's." He smiled, "I like it."

Shiro got excited out of nowhere, "Can we keep 'im gin, can we?"

Gerard frowned, "I'm not a dog." He was being ignored by the couple.

"Now koi, he gotta wanna be wit us, ya can't make 'im. Ask 'im nicely."

Shiro pouted, if he couldn't make Gerard be with them then it wasn't as fun. "Ya wanna be wit us righ' Gigi?" He frowned, "Unless ya got someone."

Oh no, Gerard couldn't tear his eyes away from that face. He swallowed, he hoped he wasn't getting into some crazy shit. "No, I've never had a boyfriend, anybody really. And, I guess we can give this a try."

Shiro jumped up and took Gerards hand. "Let's go, imma show ya around." They raced out of the room, more like shiro dragged poor gerard out.

Aizen sighed, "gin, please tell me that your boyfriend didn't just kidnap my son?"

Gin snickered in his seat. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping sosuke."

"Then what would you call it?"

The silver haired man shrugged. "Showing our new koi around. Ya know he gets excited."

The expression aizen had on was terrified. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't just say that." When gin just smiled, aizen thought he had a stroke. Now both his sons were with the possibly psychotic twins, he could feel a tumor forming. "Well, what's done is done. Let's get started shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**An: so I know it's probably impossible, but i'm me and I wanted grimmjow to be how he is. You get to see the bad guy at the end, yey! And I might do a time skip next chapter, not too far, maybe a month. So here ya go. Also, I don't own anything except Gerard, Jake, and Sarah. Oh and the storyline.**

While everyone else was in that boring old meeting, shiro was still dragging poor Gerard around town. "There's this cool park with awesome swings, this ice cream shop that's got the best chocolate chip ice cream. Its got real chocolate chips, not those lame ass _shavings_." gerard just smiled at shiro. Shiro had been going on and on about his favorite places since they had stepped out of his father's building.

He knew he had only known the teen for barely a day, but he really like shiro, gin too. Now gin was a little on the creepy side, but not in a bad way. He also seemed to balance out shiro, that was an amazing feat it seemed. Then Gerard stopped, shiro looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Gigi? Ya feet hurt? I can piggyback ya."

Gerard shook his head no. "I've just never, you know, been on a date. Or had ice cream." He whispered that last part.

It didn't matter that it was whispered, shiro heard him. "Ya never had ice cream? How, I mean ya folks bought it fer ya righ'?"

Gerard shook his head sadly. "They were never my family, they hated me, didn't hide that they did either." He said in a faraway voice. Then he smiled, trying to change the subject. "Come on," he squeezed shiro's hand tight. "Let get some ice cream."

Shiro gave Gerard a sad look as they walked to the creamery, he knew there was more to it than that, but he would wait until they got ice cream.

When they walked into the shop Gerards eyes widened, he had never been in one before. "So many flavors. Which one should I get?"

The pale teen smiled big, he knew his new koi would love it. "Whichever ya want koi, you can try 'em if ya want."

The shipowner saw the sparkle in Gerard's eyes, "which one would the beautiful lady want to try first?"

The teen blushed. "Um, thank you. Can I try the rocky road? Is that marshmallows?"

The man chuckled, she was an excitable one. "Yes it is, it's actually my daughter's favorite. Here." He handed Gerard a little spoonful.

The teen with the mismatched eyes tasted the unique ice cream, his eyes lit up. "It's amazing, can I have this one?" He asked shiro.

The teen just nodded and ordered his own. They decided to walk to the park while they ate. This was all new to Gerard, he had been very sheltered, except for school.

Once they were at the park they went on the swings. "Gigi, what's with yer folks, were they bad er somethin'?"

Gerard stopped his swing, he knew this was coming. He sighed. "They hated me, said I was freak. I… believed them for a while. The man who raised me, he used to beat it into me. I was always sad, you know? Being alone, being beat up for just being me."

Shiro wiped the stray tear from Gerard's cheek. "Yer not a freak cause ya like ta dress like a girl. I have friends tha' do tha' for work." He spoke softly.

Gerard shook his head, ice cream long forgotten. "No, that's not why. I'm, not normal shiro."

Shiro frowned, "I ain't normal either, ya ever seen a snow white kid with black and gold eyes?"

Gerard giggled, "my eyes aren't normal either, but it was more than that. I...I'm not a boy really, not a girl either." He looked into shiro's eyes, "I'm both, a Hermaphrodite. That's why they hated me, they told me so. They even forced me to wear baggy boy clothes. If...if I wear tight clothes you can see my chest, well breast if I'm being honest." the teen subconsciously pulled at his off the shoulder sweater.

Gerard didn't want to look at shiro, not wanting to see hatred. But then shiro grabbed his chin and turned it towards him. "so what if ya got girl parts, I don't care and neither will gin. We ain't heartless. So don' think we'd hate ya koi."

Gerard smiled the sweetest smile and leaned in and kissed shiro. "Thank you, no one has ever accepted me like you. Hell, that's the reason I got stuck with the people who raised me."

Shiro gave Gerard a confused look. "stuck?"

The mint haired boy bit his lip. "Apparently they kidnapped me, I still don't know why. Or even the fact of why just me, but they were gonna sell me after. They said no one wanted me because of what I am."

Shiro was highly pissed, no, murderous. They _stole_ his Gigi? "Gigi, i'm gonna find 'em and kill 'em, gin too when he finds out. Hell, ya pops'll prolly lead the charge."

He thought he should be scared, but he wasn't. He was actually….excited. "Before you lead an army to Germany, can we go back? Its getting dark and I wanna get to know everyone."

Shiro nodded, he needed to do some digging, this didn't sit right with him.

As they walked back, a group of men appeared. The leader looked greasy and disgusting, he walked up to Gerard and played with a piece of the teens hair. "Ain't you pretty, you pimping out a new bitch shiro? I think my boys and I will give her a test drive." He grinned lecherously at Gerard.

Shiro saw red, no one touched what was his. "Hands off, she ain't a workin' girl."

The man smacked his teeth, "you sure?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes, he smacked the man's hand away. "He is. Don't touch what's not yours or you just might lose that hand." He may not be as skilled but he could handle himself, getting beat up all the time ensured it.

Growling the man made to hit Gerard, but his hand was caught. "Ya heard my sister, or do ya wanna lose more than that hand?" a gruff voice asked.

The man swallowed, sister? "G-grimmjow, I didn't know she was your sister." He backed up slowly. "Uh, let's go guys. We don't want any trouble." The group ran away, tails firmly between their legs.

"I ain't need ya help, coulda kicked their asses on my own." Shiro huffed.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, typical shiro. "Yea yea. You OK Gerard?"

"Mm hmm. Were you following us?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "I was actually looking for you. I wanna apologize, I was being a dick earlier. Sorry."

Gerard just hugged him, "You don't have to say sorry, I knew you guys would probably act that way." He murmured into grimmjow's shoulder, Grimmjow hugged him back.

Shiro interrupted, "If we're done playin' happy family, it's gettin' cold. Imma turn blue." the others chuckled as they made it to their destination. "I'm serious!" Shiro yelled.

When they made it to aizen's office Gerard poked his head in. "Um, can we come in?" Aizen looked up and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Yes, you may. I was hoping shiro wouldn't keep you all night, it wouldn't do for me not to get to know my second child."

Gerard blushed, his father acknowledged him. "I would like that...what do I call you?" He asked as they all filled in and sat.

Aizen thought for a minute. "Well, you can call me what your brother does, so-so. I wouldn't mind that, just please don't call me suke-kun. Kisuke knows I barely tolerate him calling me that."

"Ya know ya like when he calls ya that." gin piped up with a grin, aizen sent him a glare. "Ya do."

Aizen ignored him and noticed a concentrating shiro. "shiro, what is it?"

Shiro gave Gerard a side glance. seeing the look, Gerard knew what it was about. "Shiro is upset about what I told him. About my... _parents_." He spat the word out.

The room got quiet. "And, what about them has you so upset shiro?" Aizen asked.

Shiro balled up his fist, just thinking about what the mint haired teen told him pissed him off. "They treated 'im bad, he said they beat 'im. I wanna find 'em aizen."

Aizen's usually warm eyes were cold now. "They hurt you? What else did they do Gerard?" When he saw shiro about to speak he held up a hand.

Gerard fidgeted in his seat. "They…. Hated me. Beat me because I'm a freak, their words not mine. Jake, my _dad_ , told me the night he kicked me out that they had kidnapped me. They said they tried to sell me but couldn't, because I'm a Hermaphrodite."

Grimmjow stiffened in his seat. "You're… you're like me?" He whispered. Everyone except aizen turned to look at him. His eyes were wide. "I thought it was just me, but you too? Shit." He wiped a hand down his face. Only his dad and ichigo knew.

Gerard was speechless. His brother was like him, he wasn't alone. "I...you?"

Grimmjow nodded with a small smile. "So we're more alike than we look."

They spent the night getting to know each other, ichigo joining them sometime after grimmjow's confession.

In another part of town the men grimmjow ran off walked into their boss's office. The leader of the group sat down. "You wanted to see us boss?"

A man with red eyes and white hair looked at his lackies with boredom. "Yes, I heard you ran into trouble tonight in aizen's district. Care to explain?"

The leader shifted in his seat. "Uh, we saw shiro with some new girl and thought she was a fresh whore, wanted to give her a go. Shiro said she wasn't, but she was so fucking hot," he cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry boss. But she gave us lip and when I was gonna teach her who to talk to, grimmjow showed up saying the girl was his sister. We got out of there, ya know, didn't wanna start nothing."

The man hummed to himself. "So they lied to me. Well, I guess I'll be going to Germany." He got up from his seat, "Watch her, don't interfere, just watch. It would seem I have to start this war ahead of schedule. You're dismissed."

The men all bowed and left the office, leaving the man to his thoughts. He would've preferred to have gotten rid of grimmjow first, but the gidds put a hitch in his plans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. *cracks knuckles* this chapter gets a lil emotional at the beginning and end, ooc grimmjow. And then there's sexy time! Whaaaat?! Yea I did it, it might not be awesome, but shit. Anyway, the time skip is a month, that means this** _ **whole chapter**_ **is a month later. It was awkward as shit writing a sex scene on the bus this morning. Spaß beim Lesen Brötchen - Brötchen! Happy reading bun-buns! (I like German)**

Grimmjow sat on the bathroom floor, staring. It couldn't be. He had locked himself in there, ichigo had been banging on the door for the past five minutes. "Grimm, baby. You have to open the door, you're scaring me." He pleaded. "Please." He whispered.

Grimmjow just shook his head. "I can't, it can't be."

Sliding down the door ichigo sat with his knees to his chest. "Grimmjow, you have to at least let me know you're OK."

"I….I don't know if I am go-go." He sighed, he needed to calm down and go to kisuke. "I'll come out, but I need to be alone for awhile. I'm sorry." He got up and unlocked the door and ichigo fell backwards. "Can you give me some time?"

Ichigo looked at grimmjow from the floor, "I wanna know what's got you so scared, but if you want time, I'll give it to you." He got up and kissed grimmjow. "Just let me know you're fine."

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm fine go-go, just, I've got something to figure out. I'm sorry I scared you." He walked away and got dressed, contemplating his situation. By the time he made it to kisuke's place he came out of his musings.

The door opened and he was greeted by the happy shopkeeper. "Well hello there neko-kun, did you come to see dear old kissy?" The shopkeeper noticed the solemn look grimmjow wore. "What's got you in the dumps? Did berry dump you, do I have to talk to him?" he joked.

Grimmjow shook his head, "no, it's something else. I….I need you're help." The shopkeeper lead grimmjow into his shop, taking the sad teen straight to the kitchen.

"Is it serious?"

Grimmjow bit his lip, looking just like his brother. "It is. I know you have medical equipment now, can you run a test on me?"

Uncertain, the shopkeeper hesitated. But the look grimmjow gave him changed his mind. He lead the teen to his private doctors station he had in one of his guest rooms. He got it installed after what happened to Gerda. He ran the test that grimmjow asked and they waited for the results. When the results were done they both sat wide eyed, breathless.

Gerard sat up and stretched, he had been sleeping peacefully for the past month. Living with his boyfriends did that. He had moved in with gin and shiro a week after they met, he wanted to stay with his dad for a while. Once he was up enough he untangled himself, there were legs and arms everywhere.

He fixed his shirt and went to take a shower. Feeling the bed shift, gin peeked open an eye. Upon seeing only shiro in their bed he got up. "Gigi, why ya didn't wake me up? Ya know I like ta take a shower wit ya." Gin whined poking his head in the bathroom door.

Gerard laughed. "because when you wake up shiro isn't far behind, and I like to shower alone. You two seem to turn an innocent shower into sex between the two of you."

Gin just grinned as he undressed, he didn't deny it. "Mah, ya like ta see us go at it." He said as he hugged Gerard from behind.

Gerard hummed in acknowledgement, he did find it quite sexy. Just then the front of the shower curtain opened and a head of white hair appeared. "Ya startin' without me? Tha's mean."

Shiro huffed as he took the same position gin did but from the front. "Ya know I like shower time."

Needles to say Gerard got out before 'shower time' started. He was drying off when he felt a strong chest press against his back. "Now who would that be?" He felt a hand turn him sideways as another body pressed against his front. "Mmm. What are you two doing?" He couldn't speak as gin slid a hand down his stomach, stopping at his privates. Shiro slid a hand in the opposite direction, kneading his right breast. "Gin, Shiro." Gerard moaned out.

Two mouths attached themselves to either side of his neck. Gin spoke, "We just thought ya felt left out koi, wanted ta make ya feel better."

Shiro, on his left, spoke too. "Jus tell us when and we'll stop. We know ya don't wanna go further."

Gerard was so caught up in pleasure, he gave in to his feelings. "Ah, don't stop. Mmm, I want you, both of you."

"Ya sure koi?" Shiro asked.

"We don't want ya ta do this cause ya think we want it. We can wait" gin assured.

Gerard nodded, "Please, I want to." He smiled as he moved to the bed, pulling both teens with him. "I'm ready, and I want both of you to be my first." Both gin and shiro smiled as they climbed onto the bed, taking their positions from before. They kissed and gin grabbed a small bottle of lube, when he made to prepare the virginal teen Gerard stopped him. The mint haired teen shook his head.

Gin gave Gerard a confused look, "what'd ya mean no, how ya want us ta do this?"

Gerard looked down shyly, his words were whispered. "I want you both inside me, you know at the same time, in my vagina."

Both gin's and shiro's eyes went wide. "Uh, ya sure ya wanna take us both at the same time? It might hurt." Shiro asked nervously. When Gerard nodded Shiro gave gin a look. "Alrigh', stay on yer knees, gin you go first."

Gerard panicked slightly. "Wait! I...um, condoms?"

Gin chuckled and grabbed two condoms from the same drawer he got the lube from. He rolled on the condom and guided Gerard onto his penis. Gerard let out a hissing moan. Once he was sure Gerard was OK he let him adjust, ha started a slow pace after a minute. "Mmm, shit Gigi yer so tight. Fuck."

Shiro watched with lust filled eyes, stroking himself as he watched gin fuck Gerard. When he noticed gin slowing he decided that was his cue. He rolled on the condom and positioned himself at Gerards entrance, as gin pulled out he pushed in. Gerard let out a moan of his own as he felt the pressure from gin and shiro inside him. The two set a rhythm that would work.

Gerard had never felt so amazing, he had to lean back against gin while he wrapped his arms around shiro. "Scheiße. Schneller, mehr." Gerard moaned.

Shiro chuckled, "can', ah, understand ya koi."

"Faster, more."

Shiro and gin complied, Gerard moaned at that. He was so close, he felt himself dripping. He was about to climax when he felt a popping, not once but twice. As he was about to comment on it he came, followed by Gin and Shiro. "Aaaaahhh, scheiße. Gin, shiro!"

A loud moan of his name was all the teen heard as he went boneless. The trio landed in a heap on the bed, they needed to collect themselves. Gerard stared at the ceiling, muttering in German. "Das war erstaunlich! Das ist, warum Sie Kerle ficken die ganze Zeit?" He asked while he looked from gin to shiro, not knowing he reverted to do is first language.

Gin was the one to correct Gerard this time. "Gigi, we don't know German."

Gerard blushed. "Ah, sorry. I said it was amazing and asked if that was why you two fucked all the time."

Shiro grinned, "That and we're just perverts." Gerard giggled as he was enveloped on both sides. As the trio came down from their euphoric high, Gerard thought about the popping he felt. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Grimmjow walked inside with an unreadable expression on his face. He sat on the couch, staring at the wall. That's how ichigo found him. Seeing his boyfriend in a catatonic state he feared grimmjow would break for the bathroom again. He approached him slowly, like he was an easily spooked deer.

"Hey baby, you OK? You figured everything out?" When grimmjow just nodded he kept going, he sat next to the teen and got tackled. "Uh, Grimm?"

"Mphjdgdus"

"Wha?" Ichigo sighed. "I can't understand you."

Grimmjow looked at him with teary eyes. "I...you...we….baby!" He forced out.

Ichigo didn't understand. "What do you mean baby?" Then his eyes got wide. "Baby?" When grimmjow nodded ichigo crushed him in a hug.

Grimmjow was completely confused, "You're not mad?"

Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. "Why would I be? We're starting a family Grimm. How far along are you?"

"Two months." Was the whispered reply.

Everything fell into place then. "That's why you've been sick, and the whole bathroom thing this morning? You thought I'd be angry." Grimmjow nodded, though he should've known better, the hormones got the better of him. "I fucking love you Grimm, I would never be mad at you. Unless you cheated on me, then I'd kill you, you know I would."

Grimmjow laughed as he wiped his face, his go-go was a psycho when you fucked over him. That's what attracted him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided I might end up finishing this before the rest of my stories. But I am working on chapter 3 of NAIS, I try and go off what I already have written but it just has a mind of it's own. This is getting good, drama is happening. (Poor Gigi) we have a** _ **very**_ **emotional grimmjow in this chapter, he is all out of character. *sigh* work is killing me, seven days straight of working starting today. I'm not off until next week. (Being an adult isn't always fun.) Well, enjoy bun-buns. And happy Thanksgiving!**

It had been three weeks since Gerard's first time and he had a sinking feeling. A week ago he started to get sick, throwing up at random times. He even kicked shiro out of the bed in his struggle to make it to the bathroom. And the worst was this morning when gin had made his favorite teriyaki noodles, he immediately threw up after smelling them.

He just knew, but he decided to go get a test from the drug store. Better safe than sorry. So when shiro and gin left for work he got dressed. He put on a pair of boyfriend jeans, a T-shirt, and a pair of platform heels. He still liked to look cute, horrible feeling stomach and all.

Once at the store he went straight to the pregnancy test and grabbed one. The cashier eyed him a little but didn't say anything. Gerard quickly dashed home and peed on the stick,he didn't have to wait. Once his three minutes were up he peeked at it, positive. So he was having either gin or shiro's baby. OK, he could do this.

He thought for a while then called grimmjow, they had gotten closer. A tired sounding grimmjow answered. "Yea?"

Gerard sighed. "Bruder. I...have to tell you something. And please don't tell ichigo."

Grimmjow knew it was serious, Gerard only called him brother when it was. "I won't, I promise. What is it?"

the mint haired teen took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. You'll be an uncle." Grimmjow was shocked, but he could hear the smile in his twin's voice.

"We'll shit." Was all he could say.

That made Gerard a little nervous. "Please say something else grimmjow, that didn't make me feel better."

Grimmjow came out of his shock. "Ah, sorry. I'm happy for you, I am. I was just surprised. And… since we're announcing babies, you're gonna be an uncle too."

Now _that_ Gerard didn't expect. He didn't know his brother was a bottom. He giggled a little. "I didn't know you bottomed Grimm."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yea laugh it up. I'm totally not gonna spoil the kid now."

Gerard stopped his laughter and smiled. His brother was a softy at heart. "I have an idea, how about we have ice cream and watch movies? I don't know if I can stomach anything else."

Grimmjow liked that idea, he had been craving ice cream. He told Gerard to come over and that he would pick the movies, he couldn't really show himself outside, he was showing now.

Ice cream in hand, Gerard was on his way to grimmjows. He had a pep in his step and a smile on his face, until he noticed he was being followed. He tried to act normal, didn't speed up his steps. He was almost to grimmjow's when he was dragged into an alley. They slammed him into the wall and a pained groan left Gerards throat.

He looked up with frightened eyes to see the man from his and shiro's first date. "W-what do you want?" His voice trembled.

The man sneered. "You know what I want, but that's not why I'm here. My boss would like a word with you." Gerard shook his head quickly, he didn't want to go with the man, he just wanted to see his brother. The man saw the panic in the teens eyes and knocked him out. With a limp Gerard in hand, the man got into a black SUV that pulled up. His job was done.

Grimmjow was starting to get worried, Gerard should have been here by now. He paced for a while. It had been an hour since he talked to his twin, it wasn't right. He was about to call Gerard when his phone rang. Gerard. "Gigi, where are you?" You should've been here!" He yelled.

The other line was silent, then he heard sniffles. Was he crying? "B-bruder!"

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat. "Gerard, what's wrong?"

"helfen Sie mir, sie haben mich entführt!"( Help me, they kidnapped me!)

Grimmjow covered his mouth, kidnapped. They kidnapped his twin, but who? "Who Gerard?" He needed to know.

"Ich weiß es nicht, sie werden mir nicht sagen. bitte Grimmjow." His voice was trembling. (I don't know, they won't tell me. Please grimmjow.)

This was **not** good. The blue haired teen nodded then remembered they were on the phone. "OK, I'll help. I'll get dad, just….hold on Gigi." The line went dead and grimmjow sat staring at it. He threw it across the room and got dressed. He had to go tell everyone, Gerard was more than just his family.

It took grimmjow less than ten minutes to get to His dad's office, he knew he shouldn't have sped, but his brother was in trouble. He burst through the doors, everyone was staring at him. He knew he scared the shit out of his friends. Ichigo was the first to get to grimmjow, he knew something was wrong. "Baby, what are you doing? What's wrong, you're crying?"

Grimmjow wiped his face and sat on the floor, a hand on his very noticeable bump. "Someone….kidnapped Gigi!"

Once everyone got over the shock of grimmjow barging in, they heard what he said. Shiro threw his chair and gin's smile vanished. Aizen calmly walked over to his son and kneeled in front of him. "Tell me what happened grimmjow."

Grimmjow nodded as he calmed down. "We were gonna hang out at my place and he didn't show up. That was an hour ago. I was about to call him, but he called me first. I yelled at him and he started crying, I asked him why and he said someone kidnapped him. He doesn't know who, they didn't tell him. I don't know what to do dad, I can't look for him." His grip on his stomach was tight.

Aizen followed his son's hand and saw the baby bump. "Son, are you pregnant?"

Grimmjow looked away as he nodded. He hadn't told anyone, except Gerard. "I'm sorry dad, I should've told you."

Aizen shook his head as he hugged grimmjow tight. "It fine Grimm. I don't mind being a grandfather, just don't call me old." He joked, grimmjow laughed then started to cry again. Damn hormones!

"Dad!" He pleaded. Aizen looked into grimmjow's teary eyes. "Gigi's pregnant." He whispered. Aizen's eyes went wide. He didn't know whether to be happy or furious. Both his sons were pregnant, and one was in the hands of...hell he didn't even know who.

"What did ya say?" It was soft and haunted. All eyes turned to gin, he hadn't spoken at all, trying to keep shiro from storming out and destroying all of karakura. Gin let go of shiro and the pale teen fell to his knees. "Grimmjow, please tell me ya didn' jus say tha."

Grimmjow couldn't look at gin, he didn't want to see the hurt. "I'm sorry."

Gerard couldn't see anything, it was too dark. He was tied to a chair in some dank room. He called out into the dark but no one answered. What did he do to deserve being kidnapped? He was still thinking when a door opened, the light blinding him. A light switch was hit and Gerard saw a white haired man.

The man sat down in a chair in front of the teen. "You've grown Gerard. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to spunky, showing me all the love! And I can't leave out the people who've favorited and followed this, y'all just making me feel good. So imma let my crazy mind work and cuddle my sisters dog. (Don't you judge me!) *salutes* see ya bun-buns!**

 **Almost forgot, it gets deep guys. Mentions of rape. (Guest appearances too)**

Gerard shook in his seat, he really didn't want to be here. "H-how do you know me?" The man smiled evilly, it made Gerard's already upset stomach turn.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know." He sighed. "The gidds didn't really tell you all that much, I assume. They shouldn't have told you anything really."

The teens heart stopped. "How do you know them? Who are you?" He demanded, he didn't like this man at all. No one associated with his fake family was a good person.

Ignoring Gerard's questions, the man went on. "They ruined my plans, but it doesn't matter. Their dead, should've killed them a long time ago." How could this man say that so casually, what was wrong with him? "Hmmm, but I guess they did speed things up a bit, that isn't always bad."

Gerard knew he needed to get out of there, he needed to warn his family. This man, this man was dangerous. "Let me go. I don't know what they did to you, but I had nothing to do with it. Just let me go." The teen didn't care if he looked desperate, he was.

The man sneered. "You have everything to do with it. You and you're fucking family!" Why? Was all Gerard could think of. "But I'll fix that." He got up and approached Gerard, the teen leaning away from his touch. "Oh, don't do that. You'll be here for a long time, so get used to feeling my touch."

The teen immediately threw up after the man left him alone. He didn't like the implications of that sentence. Hell, he didn't like the entire situation. How long he would be there, he didn't know. But he would stay strong, he had too.

It was a week before aizen got a call. Everyone was weary, sleeping horribly, if at all. The kidnappers disguised their voice and demanded money, typical. Aizen would pay it ten fold, but he needed to know if his child was OK.

"You have three hours to pay up, or they pay the price. I'd hurry if I were you, I don't think I can keep my hands off of this little morsel." The distorted voice taunted. Any other situation, and aizen wouldn't pay them anything. But this was his son, one he didn't get to see grow up. "Tick, tock."

He had took the call privately, the boys didn't need to hear that. They would destroy everything trying to find Gerard. Aizen paced a hole in his carpet, he had an hour left and a decision to make. Give them what they want and possibly get Gerard back, or refuse and Gerard gets hurt or worse.

This was all too troubling.

His time up, aizen waited for the last call. There was supposed to be a drop off, the common thing in a kidnapping. The phone rang, apparently the kidnappers knew his office number. "Yes?"

They waited a while before speaking. "Jalsoon and Spain, thirty minutes. Do what you're told and Gerard will be brought home within the hour. Don't….and I might just keep her."

Her? So, they didn't know Gerard was a man? He would think on that later. "No. You bring her with you, then you get your money."

The voice chuckled. "That's very bold of you aizen. I would think you would know your place."

They were taunting him, batting him. Arrogant he was, stupid he wasn't. "Be that as it may, there will be no exchange unless I see that my daughter is fine. And….that she go home with me."

They hummed, "this is all so last minute, I think my demands have changed." What? "Yes, change of plans."

He was outraged. "There will be no change, we made a deal!"

"I think I'll keep little Gerard for another week and then get back to you. Have a nice day aizen." They hung up. They changed everything and hung up. The phone slid out of aizen's hand and onto his desk. He was so close to getting his son back, and he failed.

What was supposed to be a week turned into a month, a torturous month. Gerard didn't know what to do with himself. That man, no that _monster_ had made good on his word. Every night for that whole month, he had made his way into the room Gerard stayed in and….raped him.

The poor teen bared it silently, but inside he was falling apart. He hated this, hated the man with all his being. Why couldn't he just go home? Be with his family and share his good news? That was one of the only thing keeping him sane, his child. Though when he kept getting repeatedly sick they brought in a doctor. Now the monster thought he fathered Gerard's baby. Granted, that misunderstanding might be what's keeping the teen alive.

The doctor was being forced to work for his 'baby daddy', so he fudged the test. Gerard was thankful for that. Heaven forbid the doctor told the truth, Gerard didn't know what would've happened. Now he sat in his room, the kind doctor checking on him. "You're coming along just fine Gerard. Though I'd advise a less stressful environment." The pink haired man smiled wirly.

The teen sighed. "We both know that won't happen anytime soon szayel." He said sadly. Oh, he knew his family was coming for him, but that didn't mean it was soon. The mint haired teen smiled then. "Though I will be glad when it happens. And you have to keep being my doctor, no buts about it."

Szayel smiled at that. "I wouldn't dream of not taking care of this little one." The pinkette rubbed Gerard's belly, he was showing quite a bit. "And you never know Gerard, you could be leaving today." He added quietly. "But enough of that, you two need rest. I'll come by later when _he_ isn't around."

Gerard nodded as szayel left, he didn't know where the doctor came from but he was glad he was taking care of him.

Szayel calmly walked to his room, if he would call it that. It was nice, but not his. He locked the door when he made it, he couldn't have intruders. Putting the camera in his room on a loop, the pinkette opened his laptop. He obviously needed it to do his work.

He pulled up a private chat room and entered a coded password. When the other person responded he opened a video chat. The screen was blank for a few seconds then a dark haired teen appeared, he adjusted his glasses. "Szayel."

Szayel rolled his eyes. "Ury dear, you would think I could get a better greeting from my fiancé."

Uryuu smirked. "Hello szayel, my one true love. Is that better?"

Flipping his hair szayel replied, "of course. How is everything, any burned down buildings?"

Uryuu snorted. "Not yet. Everyone's itching to barge in, guns blazing though. Is he alright?"

Szayel smiled, though it was strained. "He's as good as he can be, considered. The baby's fine but,"

The bespectacled teen frowned. "But what?"

Szayel looked away then, he hadn't told his fiancé everything. "He can't take anymore of this ury. The stress alone is bad, but the rest…." He trailed off.

Uryuu sighed. "We're working on it, just give us time an-" szayel cut him off with a raised hand.

"No. He needs out, now ury. He can't take this, and neither can I. It has to be tonight or I'll find a way out for us." He shut down the laptop, not willing to risk getting caught for arguing. He was telling the truth though, Gerard couldn't take anymore of this. Mentally or physically.


	11. Chapter 11

**Been working on this since I posted 10, work has been jumping me at every corner. But, I did get to see hotel Transylvania 2! That made me feel good. I need a hug guys! *Gerard opens arms* oh Gigi, I knew you loved your mama! Anyway, I think I'll stop torturing you, maybe.**

Uryuu stared at his computer screen. Did he just? He couldn't believe szayel hung up on him, rude ass. He sighed as he wiped a hand down his face, his fiancé was dramatic sometimes. He got up from his chair and walked into his living room, both his cousin's were there.

Uryuu couldn't even sit down before he was bombarded with questions. "One at a time, unless you two do that unison thing." He joked, he knew what to say to get the reaction he wanted.

"What unison thing?" Ah, there it is. Both twins asked at the same time. They always fell for it. They glared daggers at each other before speaking at the same time, again. "How is he?"

Uryuu smirked, amused. "Szayel said he's doing as good as he can, but we need to get him out now."

Shiro stood up, manic grin on his face. "Was gonna do tha' anyway. I'll kill 'em all and get Gigi back." He skipped worry and went straight to murderous.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's all fine and dandy, but where the hell are they? We can't just go on a rampage everywhere." shiro deflated at that.

Uryuu cleared his throat and looked smug, well, more smug. "Did you both forget that your favorite cousin is a computer genius? I'll find them."

"You're our only cousin." The twins stated, earning a glare from uryuu.

Szayel paced, it was getting late and he was worried. He knew his ury would find them, he did. But he just wanted to _leave_ , he was using all his willpower to _not_ kill these people. He was about to check on Gerard when his computer beeped, turning he saw a message from uryuu.

He read it. Oh, he needed to get Gerard!

Gerard was woken up from his sleep, he would kill whoever it was. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a head of pink hair, szayel. "Mmm, you're lucky it was you szayel. I almost murdered you." He mumbled out.

Szayel chuckled, he would've felt threatened if Gerard didn't look adorable rubbing his eyes and his belly. "Well, I don't know if I should take you seriously. You're just too cute right now." Gerard gave him a very poisonous glare. OK, _that_ was a little scary. He gathered the teen and they snuck out of the room. Halfway down the hall a man approached them.

"Where are you two going?"

Gerard actually didn't know, but he knew not to say that. So, he started to bounce on his feet. "Um, can we pass? If I don't go now I'll _go_ on this damn floor!" He said between clenched teeth. The man's eyes widened.

He shifted nervously out of their way. "O-of course. Sorry." They walked past him, Gerard not giving up his act. Once they rounded a corner he stopped.

Szayel eyed him appreciatively, he didn't think the teen would pull that off out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "I did it to get out of class all the time. But, where are we going?" Gerard looked at him suspiciously, "are you kidnapping me?"

Szayel smirked, "of course I am. Unless," he slowed. "You _want_ to stay here? I could always bring you back." Gerard punched him in the arm. "Fine fine. Out we go." They arrived at a door, Gerard had never seen it in the vast mansion. He wanted to ask szayel how he found it but the man just pushed him through it. They stayed to the shadows and foliage. He felt like a ninja, sneaking around undetected, badass.

He was so into being a ninja he didn't see the two dark figures coming near him and szayel. The teen felt a hand on his arm and was about to let out the loudest scream, but someone put a hand over his mouth. Needles to say, he panicked more. He bit down on the hand and heard a familiar curse. Teary eyed Gerard turned to see shiro holding his hand and gin snickering next to him.

Gin noticed Gerard first and opened his arms. "Heya koi." Gerard dove into his arms and kissed every inch of the silver haired teens face. Gin chuckled. "Missed ya too."

Shiro smiled a little at the show. "I don' get a hug Gigi?" He pouted, "and ya bit me." Gerard rolled his eyes and gave shiro the same treatment, hitting him after.

At shiro's hurt puppy look he stomped his foot. "You scared the shit out of me, I swear I saw my soul leave my body."

Gin snickered again, "told ya not ta do tha' shi. But ya can finish kickin' shiro's ass later koi, we need ta get ya outta here, szayel too." gin turned to see how szayel was and saw the pinkette and uryuu in a rather heated exchange. He covered Gerards eyes as they started to leave.

They didn't get far when Gerard stopped in his tracks, shivering noticeably. The teen moved closer to his boyfriends and covered his stomach protectively. Ahead of them was the monster that had tortured him. "Where do you think you're going Gerard, especially carrying my child?"

Shiro stiffened and reached for one of the guns he had brought just in case. "Jin kariya. Shoulda known."

Jin raised a white eyebrow. "So you came to get her, did aizen send you? Was he too scared to show his face?"

Gerard sneered at him. "It's not yours jin. And I'm sure my father will give you what you deserve, monster." He turned to gin, "can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore."

Gin looked sweetly at Gerard, he wanted to know what jin was talking about but he _needed_ to get his koi home. "Yea koi, we can go home. Shi, take care a 'im."

Shiro grinned maniacally, hyped to finally kill someone, especially jin. He stalked forward and drew a knife, he wanted to make jin's death last. But before he could reach the man, he heard Gerard inhale sharply. Turning, he saw the mint haired teen clutching his stomach through bloody fingers. "Wha'?"

Jason, the leader of jin's gang, was a few feet away, pointing a gun at Gerard. The silencer still smoking, he spoke, "Wish I could've tasted you, but the boss says you die." He shrugged carelessly.

 **So….I lied. Gigi-kins mommy loves you, even if she hurts you in the story. I think I'll let Gerard be happy after this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *bows repeatedly* my brain short circuited while thinking of this chapter. I actually started like two new stories trying to get past my block. But here's chapter twelve, it's shorter than usual and I'm not that happy with it.**

 **Oh and I'm blowed bruh! (losing the more proper way i talk) so my phone goes off telling me I have an email, it's a review to my new story 'life's a drag'. Whoever the fuck it is, you irrelevant and lame as fuck. How you write an unnecessary review insulting how I speak, (cause how they talk in that story is how I talk) and post it as a guest? If you don't getcho anonymous ass out my story. Let me calm down cause I ain't even mad, just pissed. (Ew, that speech pattern is hideous.) You don't gotta like it, bitch the door. *sigh* they got me lettin' my new Orleans show lol. But back on topic, enjoy the new chapter bun-buns. (Sorry I ranted on y'all)**

Gerard breathed in shakey shallow breaths. His wide eyes took in the scene before him, a smirking jin kariya with a hole in his head, his lackey dead on the ground. It all happened too fast for his eyes to see.

The teen felt a pair of arms wrap around him and turned. Gins pained ice blue eyes were staring right at him. Though he was hurting and possibly dying, he loved seeing those eyes open. "Can you hear me koi?"

The words were muffled.

While gin tried to get Gerard to respond, shiro stared at jin's lifeless body. He wished he had been the one to pull the trigger. "SHIRO!" The pale teen heard his name screamed. He peered over at gin, Gerard was limp in his arms. That snapped him out of it. He rushed over to them and picked up Gerard.

"Gigi, ya gotta wake up." He pleaded. Gerards mismatched eyes opened a crack. "Yea koi, open ya eyes."

"S-shiro." He reached up a bloody, shaky hand and touched shiro's cheek. "I-i wa-wanted to tell you two. I'm pre-pregnant." Gerard let out a harsh cough.

Shiro smiled as he and gin got the mint haired teen to their car. "We know Gigi, grimmjow told us. But we gotta get ya to a hospital, OK?" Gerard nodded weakly as they took off. Uryuu and szayel followed behind them, calling ahead to the nearest hospital.

As soon as they pulled up kisuke rushed out of the hospital with a gurney, he had been the one to answer szayel's call. Shiro put the now pale Gerard on the gurney, putting pressure on his wound.

Once they made it inside gin, shiro, szayel, and uryuu were told to wait. Gerard would need surgery. As they waited a calmer shiro called ichigo and grimmjow. "Hey berry-bitch, uh ya need ta come ta tha hospital. Gigi's in surgery."

The other line was silent for a while, then shiro heard a yell and the call ended. He knew grimmjow would be upset, the bluenette had wanted to help in rescuing Gerard. He had one more call, and he was not ready to make it. The pale teen tried giving gin the phone but got a stern look.

He sighed, he guessed he would man up. The phone rang for a bit before sosuke aizen answered. "Where is he?" Straight to the point.

Shiro gulped. "In the hospital."

Silence.

"Uh, aizen?" Shiro asked nervously.

"Why?" It was a simple question really, but shiro didn't know if he could answer. "Shiro, answer me!"

Sweat rolled down a pale temple. "Jin got one if 'is guys ta shoot Gigi."

"And is jin kariya dead?"

"Mmhm, uryuu shot 'im."

"Good, and let's hope I don't do the same to you and gin." Aizen hung up then, leaving an already sweating shiro staring at gin.

Gerard was confused, he was blacking out. He saw flashes of things, shiro and gins faces, a ceiling, then metal. He didn't know what was going on at all. He passed out again.

One of the last times he was awake he saw who he thought was kisuke in a doctor's mask. His hand twitched to move and he guessed kisuke saw, because the man looked right into his eyes. "Hey there gigi-kins, you're supposed to be asleep." Kisuke started talking to someone else then. "I need more anesthesia, can't have my patient going into shock." He ordered. Shock?

When the blonde shopkeeper saw Gerards questioning look he elaborated. "Well gigi-kins, let's just say you're getting a little work done. Now sleep, I'll see you when you wake up." The teen slowly fell asleep then, dreaming of his family.

Several hours later, he guessed, Gerard woke to pressure on both his left and rights sides. He cracked open his brown and blue eye and saw that the pressure was, in fact, gin and shiro. Then he felt the pain. "Uuugghh!"

Both boys shot up and looked into mismatched eyes. "Hey koi, you OK?" Gin asked softly. Gerard shook his head no, because he was not OK. Gin saw the pain on his face and pressed the button for the morphine. "There, tha' should help." He murmured.

Gerard sighed as he layed back, his hand going straight to his stomach. He stopped and gave shiro a sad and tearful look. "Is?"

Shiro smiled at him, an actual kind smile. "Tha baby's fine, thanks ta kissy."

Gerard smiled brightly, his baby was OK. He frowned then, a question on the tip of his tongue. "H-how did you find me?"

Both shiro and gin beamed. "Well, it was szayel and uryuu. Szayel actually got kidnapped not long afta ya and uryuu tracked his computer, and bam there ya were." gin explained cheerily. Gerard could only smile at gins attitude.

"I missed you two, and everyone else. I think I'll need _a lot_ of snuggles when we go home." The mintette said in a mock exaggerated tone. He was happy, ecstatic really, that he was no longer being held. He pulled his boyfriend's down one at a time and kissed them both square on the lips.

He was getting tired. He hunkered down and waited for his cuddle partners, he wasn't left waiting long. Gerard slept and dreamed of his baby, his family.


	13. Chapter 13

***bows* I'm super sorry, I've barely had time off work (I get 2 days a week off) and I'm sooo blocked on this story. My brain fizzled out, and it's tricking me.**

 _ **Ex**_ **: me: *tries to think of next chapter***

 **Brain:...**

 **Me: well?**

 **Brain:...*thinks of new stories***

 **Me: nooooo, I need an idea for** _ **a**_ _ **real family**_ **.**

 **Brain:* continues to think of new stories***

 **Me: why brain?**

 **Brain: you gotta**

 **And that is what I've been going through. *sighs* its out to get me. But, I did think of something. And I'll update** _ **not**_ _ **as it seems**_ **around Christmas time (since I have 3 days off then). Anyway, here we go, hope its good.**

Gerard was going to commit murder.

The poor pregnant teen rose, with difficulty, from the bed and adjusted his big T-shirt. It had been several weeks since his rescue and subsequent shooting. He waddled somewhat to the bedroom door, still half asleep. He was almost in his second trimester, glad that he had only gotten shot in the side of his abdomen. Very messy but not as deadly.

He slowly pushed the door open and the boisterous laughter that he had already heard grew louder. The occupants not in the least aware of his presence. He was practically stalking them like prey now, looming over heads of silver and white. The two slowly turned and shiro's eyes widened while gin's smile faded. Smiling sweetly yet darkly Gerard spoke, "gin, shiro, please tell me why I was rudely woken up by the sound of drunken hyenas cackling?" Neither man said a word, alcohol evaporating from their blood.

Still with a smile Gerard bent down and whispered into shiro's ear. "Two weeks," He then leaned over to gin, "no sex, for two weeks. That includes you two not fucking each other."

Gin opened his mouth to try and calm his pregnant koi, only to snap it shut at the death glare he received. Gerard smirked at the submission, he was _slightly_ evil while pregnant. He was about to he back to bed when he saw emerald eyes. His mood taking a 360, he squealed and tackled ulquiorra. "Bär, I missed you!"

Ulquiorra smiled slightly and hugged the pregnant teen. "As did I Gigi. And I told them to quiet down, but they are very hardheaded." Shiro glared at the raven, pissed at his brown nosing. "now, let's get you back to bed. You two need sleep and I have to take my leave anyway." Gerard let himself be carried to his room and set in bed.

The mintette looked up at ulquiorra with sad eyes. "Bär, are you going to see her?" When he got a confirmation he frowned. "I don't like her, she's just with you to try and get closer to ichigo. You...do know that right?"

Ulquiorra nodded sadly, he knew his girlfriend still harboured feelings for the ginger. "though it's true, that is none of your concern."

Gerards frown deepened, he didn't like that. "I thought we were family bär? So your happiness is my concern, that's what little sisters are for!" Ulquiorra could hear the happiness in Gerards voice at the last part. "Now, go and dump her! My big brother needs someone who likes him."

Ulquiorra smiled faintly and nodded. Truthfully he did want to end his relationship. "i will, but I would rather you come with me."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Really ulquiorra, you're going to have to get over that whole 'i don't do feelings' thing." The teen sighed. "But since I'm up and won't be going back to sleep anytime soon, we'll go now. No arguments from you. Now shoo, I have to change." Ulquiorra smirked as he left the room, though he would rather let Gerard sleep he knew there was no stopping him.

Once in the living room he sat back in his spot, staring at shiro and gin. The other guest who were there had left already. "Why is it we're having a staring contest?"

"Thought you were leaving." Gin stated.

Ulquiorra nodded. "As did I, but it would seem Gigi insist I end my relationship today. I agreed and asked her to accompany me."

Shiro looked ready to punch the stoic man. "Awe hell no. Gigi needs ta sleep, and why are ya calling him a her?"

The emerald eyed man gave shiro and gin blank looks. "Because that is what she prefers. Though I did want her to sleep I would like a woman there to help with the 'feeling' part of it."

Both teens looked lost and confused. Did Gerard really prefer being called a she? If that was true, why didn't the mintette tell them? Before they could put any of those questions out in the air the teen in question walked out.

Gerard saw the questioning look. "What's wrong you two?" neither boyfriend said anything so Gerard shrugged and left the house with ulquiorra, they had a girl to break up with.

 **I am...upset at this right now. But it's Christmas eve and I'm going by my mom to bother her lol. Oh, and the day I escaped from my mom's vag is Monday! Whaaaat?! And I apparently lied about updating** _ **not!**_ **I also brought back my hime hate. (Really don't like her) bär means bear.**


	14. Breaking up

**Here's a lil something before i go to work. Please excuse any mistakes. There's a AN at the end.**

Gigi skipped as she and ulquiorra walked down the street, she was very happy at the moment. She had never liked orihime from meeting her, the girl was too bubbly for her taste. Once they made it to ulquiorra's favorite cafe they sat, gigi's sundress becoming difficult.

After they had ordered their food, gigi getting chocolate cake, ulquiorra decided to call orihime. The girl answered on the second ring, "Hey ulquiorra, I'm on my way now. I'm glad we finally get to go on a date again!"

Gigi rolled her eyes at the bubbly noise, no one was that happy. Ulquiorra gave her a look of reproach. "There was a change in plans, I decided to invite gigi, she needed a day out. I hope you don't mind?"

On the other end orihime fumed, that little bitch was getting in her way. She knew gigi didn't like her, and she felt the same. "Oh. That's fine! I'll be there in ten minutes." With that orihime hung up.

In ten minutes orihime had made it. She stopped dead in her tracks, the only available seat was across from ulquiorra. She gave Gigi a pointed look, telling her to move. The mintette did no such thing. Letting out a puff of air orihime sat. She raised her hand somewhat to get the attention of the waitress, a girl with rose gold hair walked over.

"Hi, I'm jaden and I'll be serving you today. What can I get you?" She had a slight southern accent, must be american.

"I'll have a half caf Caramel latte, no whip cream." She handed Marcy the menu without even a glance. The waitress put on a tight smile and left, she hated customers like that. With her order out of the way orihime looked at ulquiorra.

"I'm breaking up with you." He stated simply.

Orihime's jaw dropped. "Wha?" She was speechless.

Ulquiorra looked at her with emotionless eyes and repeated himself. "I said I'm breaking up with you. Did you not hear me?" Gigi snickered at that.

Orihime was fuming now. "No! You are not dumping me. Not because that freak told you too." She yelled pointing at Gigi.

Gigi just rolled her eyes. "This had nothing to do with me, though I did encourage him, it was his choice. And you're a manipulative bitch, plain and simple." The mintette shrugged.

Orihime saw red, she dove over the table and hit Gigi, or tried to. As soon as she moved hands shoved her on the table top, one pinning her arm behind her back. "We don't appreciate violence at harlequins, especially against pregnant women."

Orihime let out a strangled yell, sounding like a petulant child. "I can't believe this! After all the shit I went through, flirting with you and waiting patiently for ichigo to dump that blue haired bastard. And this is what I get?"

Gigi did nothing to hide her laugh, this was too good. "Ichigo ain't going nowhere, ori-bitch. He loves my brother and they're starting a family. Not to mention ichigo is gay as they come, you fag hag."

Orihime had fallen still at Gigi's mention of her 'brother'. "Grimmjow's your brother?" She whispered.

The mintette just smirked, and she looked just like the bluenette. Orihime groaned.

Silently standing, ulquiorra stared at orihime with cold emerald eyes. "You will stay away from my family, and expect to find shiro and gin at your door. They won't appreciate you trying to harm Gigi, especially since she's carrying their child." Orihime paled even more at that. Ulquiorra looked to the waitress. "You may let her go."

The girl did as told as a man with the same hair color came over, his amethyst eyes regarded the scene, then landed on ulquiorra. The man smiled. "You over here causing trouble ulquiorra? I don't wanna hafta ban ya."

Ulquiorra scowled even as a blush covered his pale features. "Hardly Logan. I was just dealing with some trash."

Logan looked to orihime, then at the girl with similar hair and eyes. "Jaden, take out the trash will ya? Oh and miss? Don't come back or I'll let my sister here hurt ya." He told orihime with a smile.

The girl shuddered as she took in the threat, she went straight to the door and left.

Grimmjow chuckled as he heard ichigo groan from the closet. "Come out already go-go." He heard another groan. Grimmjow was having the time of his life right now, torturing his go-go like this was fun. Finally the ginger came out of the walk-in closet wearing a scowl.

Ichigo crossed his arms as he stared at his pregnant lover. "Why I gotta wear this?" He whined. "Seriously?!"

Grimmjow let his laughter die down, though it took too long. "First off, don't be a baby. And ya gotta wear it cause mine doesn't fit."

Ichigo looked down at his outfit. It was a classic school girl uniform, knee highs included. He didn't actually hate it, he just didn't think he looked sexy in it. He took a deep breath and let it out, if his boyfriend wanted him to wear it he would. "Fine alright. I just didn't know you fantasized about getting fucked by a school girl."

Grimmjow shrugged as he got comfortable, he had his kinks. "I do. now come on, fucking hormones got me horny all the time."

Ichigo grinned as he strode towards his boyfriend. Oh he would satisfy those hormones. "Now remember, you asked for it."

Gin sat in shiro's lap on the couch, they were watching a movie until Gigi came home. It was just getting to the good part when gins phone rang. Shiro groaned. "Get ya phone gin, I can't hear tha TV."

Gin rolled his eyes as he answered his phone without checking the caller Id. "City morgue, ya kill 'em, we dig 'em. Gertrude speaking." The voice on the other line chuckled and gin perked up at gigi's voice.

"Really gin? Never mind. Guess what?"

Gin could hear the excitement in her voice. "What koi?"

"Ulquiorra _finally_ dumped ori-bitch! Oh, and she tried to hit me but a waitress stopped her, so I'm OK. But I'll be home in a bit, bär is flirting!" She finished in a whisper. They ended the call soon after.

At the excited tone shiro quirked a brow. "What happened?

Gin paled a little, not wanting to tell shiro right away, the man tended to go overboard. "Mah, ulqui broke up wit princess big tits. And….she tried ta hit Gigi." That did it. Shiro went from grinning to scowling bloody murder. "Now calm down koi."

Shiro took a deep breath and let it out, he was learning to be more calm. He didn't like it. "Did she actually hit Gigi?" He asked a little too calm for gin. When he just got a raised eyebrow he sighed. "I ain't gonna kill 'er." The pale teen said reluctantly.

"Nah, some waitress stopped her. And apparently ulqui's flirtin'. Nah ain't that excitin'?"

Shiro grinned again, that was exciting. He wondered when ulquiorra would get someone he _actually_ liked. Then his grin got more manic. "Hey gin, since ulquiorra ain't wit princess big tits, can we scare her?"

Gin thought about it for a moment, he did want to. "As long as ya don't kill 'er then yea. I ain't bouta bust ya outta jail fer murder." Gin smiled slightly at shiro's excitement, the things he did for his koi.

 **I think I can't think of anything because I'm just so excited to get to the babies! I love babies, especially when I can hand 'em back lol. I'll probably end up skipping some weeks, then months. Ya know, to get to grimmjow and ichigos baby. And to let you know, I like both of their hair colors, but I'll end up giving the baby a weird one. I'll explain how the color came to be of course. Anyway, I put two new oc's in here, but only one will actually come back. And if you didn't know, I'm southern, but don't have an accent. (Though people from other places tell me I do. I don't hear it though.) I hope everyone has a great day, I hope I do. *salutes* see ya bun-buns!**


	15. New light and shadows

**Alright my lovely buns, this is the last chapter of** _ **real**_ **. I know, I know, you love it too much for it to end.** _ **But**_ **, tis not the end of the story, just the end of part one. Y'all gonna hate me by the end of this chapter, I know y'all are. I'm gonna let y'all know, this starts off about four months after the last chapter, so baby! I attempted to explain Grimm and ichi's Lil munchkin hair, I hope y'all get it. Anyway, I hope y'all like it and I hope I didn't fuck this up.**

It was the middle of the night when grimmjow felt a pain go through his stomach. He took deep, soothing breaths and tried to calm down. When he noticed that it was working he nudged ichigo in the side, the ginger shifted and grumbled something about monkey bread. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shoved him harder. It didn't work so he gathered up as much strength as he could and walked to the kitchen, the walking actually helped. Once there, he went through the cabinets and found a pack of pudding cups.

The bluenette made it to the room and stood over ichigo, a single pudding cup in hand. After a rather painful stab, which he realized was a contraction, he opened it and waited a few seconds. It didn't take long for it to work. Ichigo sat straight up and, without opening his eyes, took the pudding and began to eat it.

"Mmm, pudding." the ginger grumbled sleepily. Bastard didn't even have a spoon.

Grimmjow got fed up and slapped him upside the head. "If you haven't fuckin' noticccced, fuck...I'm goin' inta labor!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide and he threw the now empty cup somewhere and frantically searched for grimmjow's overnight bag. The upset bluenette just stood there panting and rubbing his stomach, patiently planning some kind of way to knock ichigo up. He was _so_ gonna bring kisuke in on this.

Once the ginger stopped flailing, he slowly walked grimmjow to the car. It was two am so not that many cars were out. On their way to kisuke's grimmjow decided to call his sister. The phone rang for some time, the bluenette guessed she was asleep. Finally a garbled, thick german accent picked up. "Mmm, ja? Do I have to hurt you?"

Grimmjow chuckled through a contraction. "Nah sis, but ya gotta wake up. Baby's coming."

Ahh, that woke her up. "Was, wirklich? What, really? The baby is here? I can't believe it, I'm not even up and you've pushed it out!" Well it seemed it woke her up….some.

"No gigi, I'm _having_ tha lil demon. It ain't out yet. Now wake up thing one and thing two and meet us at kissys."

He heard shuffling then two distinct thuds, he assumed gin and shiro didn't get up. "Get up, grimmjow is having the baby! Move, move. We'll be there bruder, remember to breathe like we practiced, OK?"

After assuring his sister that he was indeed breathing they hung up, almost there. He was starting to feel the contractions get closer.

Hours later and a room full of people, grimmjow finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Though everyone was excited, they were all very confused by the little bundle. Ichigo turned suspicious eyes to the perverted shopkeeper. "What'd you do kisuke?"

The blonde gave an affronted noise. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Then why does my kid have _purple hair_! Mines orange and Grimm's hair is blue, that doesn't make purple kisuke!"

While ichigo was throwing a tantrum, grimmjow was too busy adoring his daughter. He could care less if she had purple hair, it suited her. She looked up at him with beautiful hazel eyes that had splashes of blue here and there. "Does it really matter go-go? She's here and healthy, beautiful too, so leave it."

Ichigo paused in attempting to murder kisuke and looked at grimmjow, the man playing with their child. He sighed and let the blonde go. "I just wanna know. And if he fucked with our kid, I'll kill 'em!"

Kisuke cleared his throat, capturing the couple's attention. "I didn't tamper with your kid, nor you. I can explain little amethysts hair, as long as you don't hurt your kissy's feelings.~~" When he didn't get any arguments he proceeded. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it seems that on a molecular level my little berry is a redhead. And going off of that, with hello kitty's blue hair, you get purple!"

While Ichigo and the rest of the room's occupants didn't really understand, nor believe that, they decided to leave it be. It was a while later that grimmjow and the baby girl fell asleep, everyone leaving to give the new mother his much needed sleep.

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~line break~~~~~

It was several weeks later that a pair of seething brown eyes looked disdainfully upon a smiling and happy grimmjow. They wished that he would disappear, it would make their life easier.

They continued to watch as grimmjow cooed at his daughter, amethyst, though they didn't know her name. Rage boiling even more so when an almost nine month along Gigi waddled up to the bluenette, smiling happily. Those eyes stalked them throughout the whole day, following their every move, planning. They would get their revenge on those two, and the babies were just collateral. Now, all they had to do was find help, and they knew where.

~~~~~line break~~~~line break~~~~~~~

Sugo raised a brow at the person across from him, they were unexpected to say the least. He mulled over the proposition again in his head, it _would_ solve both of their problems. But was it worth the risk? "So," he started. "You want me to kidnap these two, kid included, and then what?"

The hooded figure lit their cigarette, lighting up their features in the process. "Yes, I do. And I don't particularly care what you do after, but I have an idea, _if_ you're up for it."

Sugo grinned as he was told the plan, excited even if he would have rather killed them himself. This person, was very sadistic and he liked that.

~~~~line break~~~~~~~~line break~~~~

It was a week later that grimmjow, baby amethyst, and Gigi found themselves at a town fair. Gigi had never been, so grimmjow decided that they would go together, a 'girls day' as the seafoam haired girl had put it. All was going good, though they wished their boyfriends could've came. Ichigo and shiro, both were on a mission to take care of a problematic person bothering aizen. And gin, well, he was being gin. The ice blue eyed man was gathering information on any competition.

The trio had just visited a concession stand, Gigi buying anything chocolate and amethyst slobbing on a sucker too wide for her to accidentally swallow. The other parents near thought her too young for sweets, but grimmjow didn't give a rats ass how they felt. "Oh! Grimm, what is that?" an excited Gigi asked, pointing to a dark colored building.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he saw. "It's a haunted house, but it's not scary at all. It's always the same every year, fake ghost made of sheets and cheap skeletons."

Though a little disappointed, she still wanted to go. "Can we go? I might like it."

Grimmjow was about to say yes, until he heard his baby girl let out a gurgle. Blue eyes looked at the round face and big eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Gigi, not this time. Maybe next year when ame is old enough, the lights and sounds'll scare her."

Gigi pouted then nodded in understanding, she knew it was too much for her niece. "It's fine, I can wait." she smiled brightly. "Now more fun rides for ame! Ja?" she grabbed the bluenette's hand and skipped off towards a more baby friendly ride.

While the trio played happily, the malevolent brown eyes followed once more. They pulled out their phone and made the call. "It happens tonight, the obstacles are out of the way." they nodded at the confirmation they received and continued following the trio.

~~~~line break~~~~~~line break~~~~

It was on their way home that grimmjow and Gigi felt uneasy, the seafoam haired teen kept fidgeting in the passenger seat of grimmjow's car. "Grimm, I have bad feeling. Can I stay with you? I don't want to go home alone."

While grimmjow found it adorable that his sisters Japanese came out slightly broken, he was just as concerned and wary as her. He nodded and looked back at ame, hoping that they were wrong. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Once they made it to his and ichigo's apartment, his and Gigi's feeling intensified. It was quiet, which in itself was bad. He always left the TV on when ichigo was away, to make it feel less empty. But now, that was off. His grip on amethysts car seat tightened and he glanced over at his sister. She was shaking and trying to subtly cover her very round stomach, it seemed she knew something was wrong too. "Gi, I need you to take ame and go, call dad too. Someone's here, I know you feel it."

Gigi shook her head and grabbed his arm. "No Grimm, I can't leave you alone! Let's just leave ok?" she whispered, trying to plead with him. With tears welling up in her eyes she took ame and held her close to her chest, still pleading with Grimm with her eyes. "Please!" she tried again brokenly.

Instead of speaking, grimmjow pushed Gigi out of the door gently, urging her to go.

With one last look at her brother, Gigi ran. She ran as fast as she could in her condition and holding her niece. She had made it a block away when she heard grimmjow scream, Gigi wanted so badly to go back, but she needed to get ame to safety.

This was all too much, someone was after them and they got her brother, and now...her stomach was hurting so much. She tried to push herself and keep going, but she couldn't, her water broke not long after.

The teen collapsed in a nearby alley, panting and holding baby amethyst. It was too late, she would have to have her baby here, and in doing that, she would definitely get caught. Before she got too far along or she got caught, Gigi decided to call her dad.

The phone rang for a while then aizen answered. "Yes dear, is there something you need?" though he sounded calm, Gigi knew that he was worried, she heard it in his voice.

She panted for a few seconds. "Papa, they have Grimm! I don't know who they are, but I can't keep going, the baby…"

Aizen's breath hitched, oh no. "Sweetie, where are you? Tell me, please!"

Right when Gigi opened her mouth to speak, a shadow loomed over her and amethyst. "Papa, I love you!" then the line went dead and aizen could do nothing but let the tears he held in fall. _Again_! It had happened again, but this time, they had both of them and his grandkids. Why did this happen to him? True he was a gangster, but he did good by those that needed and deserved it. But it seemed he couldn't have happiness.

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~line break~~~~~~

Ten minutes later aizen came out of his frozen state and frantically searched for his car keys. Once he had those he opened a tracking app in his phone and proceeded to run to his car. His subordinates all gave him a quizzical look as he passed them by.

As soon as he got in his car, he got off the app and called kisuke. "Hello, hello, hello~ I've told you suke-kun, I don't do late night booty calls."

Aizen growled and stepped on the gas. "This isn't, nor will it ever be, a 'booty call'. I need you to be outside, now! Someone has taken the kids and I am not about to go through this again kisuke!"

Hearing how desperate his suke-kun sounded, he knew to save the flirting for later. "Fine, I'll call the boys. The more help, the merrier. I just...I need you to calm down suke-kun. We _will_ find them, be it tonight or tomorrow, we will. And I know everyone won't stop until we have them, no matter how long it takes."

Aizen sighed as he pulled up to kisuke's shop. "I know love, I know. And I won't stop until we have our kids back kissy, not even if it takes years."


End file.
